Breathe again
by Yasskicker
Summary: Le causaba un dolor de estómago, una jaqueca interminable porque, aunque ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo abiertamente, temía, por el mismo y por todo lo que les esperaba adelante, temía por ella. Drabbles (por ahora) de cómo Daryl & Carol se volvieron tan cercanos, historia situada después del final de la S2.


:D La principal razón de que escriba esto es realmente algo frustrante… tengo un bloqueo con "Mr. Destiny" :/ así que para despejar la mente decidí empezar con esto que me ha estado dando vueltas durante un tiempo & finalmente la inspiración me permitió escribirlo :) No sé, ahora mismo, que tan largo (hablando también del tamaño de los capítulos) y constante será, como la mayoría ya sabrá tengo mucha escuela como para actualizar cada semana :c pero bueno les juro por Thor que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible :) ¡Carol volvió & lo celebro estrenando fic! Ojala les guste.

Recomendación musical: "Civilian" por Wye Oak.

Ties.

No se habría percatado si no hubiera sido porque sus manos estaban tan apretadas a sus costados, pequeñas y temblorosas contra sus costillas, sumida en el terror lo suficiente como para importarle una mierda la incómoda proximidad, fue entonces que se había dado cuenta ¿después de todo ese tiempo? Y no solo el tiempo desde que había muerto, si no todos esos años antes de que todo empezara, esos años que había desperdiciado (en su opinión) al lado de ese imbécil. Tal vez era algo más, tal vez su cansada mente solo lo estaba imaginando, trato de buscar entre sus recuerdos una imagen nítida pero sin éxito, tenía que ser, podía sentirlo, tenía que ser.

Brillante, como si las partículas de polvo y la tierra, la sangre y la suciedad no hubieran hecho más que pulirlo, en contraste con su pálida piel el brillo le resultaba molesto, doloroso. La vio pasarle un dedo por encima y luego sus ojos fueron hacia el objeto, lo miro como si fuera un onceavo dedo que había aparecido de repente, como si fuera hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta de lo que llevaba en la mano. Una y otra vuelta contra su piel, estaba acabando con su paciencia ¿iba a quitárselo o no? ¿qué estaba esperando? Finalmente el movimiento de sus manos se detuvo y las dejo quietas sobre sus rodillas, presionadas en un puño pero sin embargo con el anillo aun rodeando su dedo, soltó un suspiro tan profundo que a pesar de la considerable distancia que los separaba alcanzo a escucharla.

Ella era todo un misterio, incluso ahí, sentada bajo el sol de mediodía, le causaba un dolor de estómago, una jaqueca interminable porque, aunque ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo abiertamente, temía, por el mismo y por todo lo que les esperaba adelante, temía por ella. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa expresión de dolor en el rostro que no se había desvanecido ni un poco desde aquel día y probablemente nunca lo haría. Ella estaba viva, a penas tal vez, parecía más bien estar suspendida en el tiempo, sus palabras habían sido dolorosamente certeras "sin esposo y sin hija" y si, ella estaba claramente hecha un desastre, como todos pero, a diferencia de Lori por ejemplo, Carol lo había perdido todo y si había algo fácil de hacer en ese mundo era rendirse, tal vez era porque no lo había decidido todavía, era de nuevo como había dicho, que no sabía qué hacer con sí misma. Incluso si era eso, aun así, ella seguía con vida pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantenerse así?

La quietud en la que se había quedado se rompió cuando súbitamente se puso de pie moviéndose en su lugar insegura, la escucho suspirar nuevamente y como si el valor le hubiera inundado el cuerpo de repente sus pies comenzaron a moverse rápidamente entre las hojas secas hasta el hilo de agua que corría cerca del lugar en el que se habían detenido para acampar, su mirada bajo hasta su mano y volviendo a empezar con el juego que había dejado minutos atrás comenzó a darle vueltas al anillo por encima de su dedo pero esta vez deslizándolo lentamente hasta liberarse del objeto y sin detenerse a mirarlo lo arrojo dejando que el agua lo alejara de su vista, giro sobre sus talones como si lo que acaba de hacer no significara nada en absoluto, se topó entonces con sus ojos que no la habían dejado de seguir, sostuvo su mirada hasta regresar a su lugar junto a Lori para finalmente esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Su pregunta no había tardado en ser respondida, parecía, al menos por ahora, que no estaba en los planes de esa mujer morir, sonrió dándole la espalda al grupo, extraño quizá pero era lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa de Carol le había resultado contagiosa pero al igual que ella la risa se le había ido muy rápido en cambio el que suspiraba ahora era él, de todas las cosas que cruelmente le había dicho días antes había algo en lo que se había equivocado y eso no le resultaba gracioso en absoluto. Carol si era su problema.

XXXXX

:) Odio decir que son drabbles porque no… no lo son, creo que dependerá de la inspiración más que nada, I just feel que deje muchas cosas afuera & me gustaría tomar este punto porque me resulta interesante ahora como es que Carol (más que Daryl sinceramente) evoluciono tanto hasta ser lo que es ahora, no sé, la A-M-O c: Quiero ver cómo es que el Caryl llego a ser Caryl…

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Reviews are love.


End file.
